Playtime's Over
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: I wrote a sequal to my other story, Guard or Prisoner, though you guys don't have to read that on to get this one. Anyway, please enjoy this sexy one-shot between Light and L, and this one involves chains, whipped cream, and stairwells! Have fun...... ;


**Ok, this story is a sequal to my other one, ****Guard or Jailer****, but you do not have to read that one to understand this one (it'd be nice if you did). All you need to know is that Light and L had sex (finally), and that they plan on doing it again. I, just like on the other stories, got the idea for this from my experience at OMG-con. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: ok, I thought I went over this! If I was the owner of Death Note, then Light and L would've been using those fucking chains for something else entirely...and there would be plenty of chocolate. And whipped cream. AoiffeNymph, since I know you're gonna be one of the first ones reading this, please try and keep your charming perverted thoughts to yourself (until we talk ;). Now enjoy!**

**--**

"Light!"

Light turned and sighed as the childish blond pigtailed Misa came barreling into the invesitigation room, his caramel eyes narrowing as he frowned at the young girl, his fingers tapping impatiently on the arm of his chair.

"Misa, what're you doing here?"

She was staring at him, her bright blue eyes shining with childish glee as she bounded over and threw herself in his lap, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck. Light gave an inward sigh as he heard the other detectives in the room chuckling, and he quickly glared at them before glancing at L. The detective was crouched in his chair, pit-like eyes staring blankly at the computer screen before him. To anyone else it would seem that he didn't notice Misa's abrupt entrance, or just didn't care, but Light saw the way L's eyes slightly narrowed, and how his lips tightened into an unmistakeable scowl.

"I came to visit you, Light! Aren't you happy to see me," Misa squealed, her painted lips comically falling into a pout. Light gently grabbed her arms and pushed her off, wincing as a dull pain shot up his arms. Luckily, his long sleeved shirt hid the braid-like bruises that were like tattooes around his wrists, bruises that had come from L a few nights earlier. Even though they had faded, Light clearly remembered how they had been a violent shade of dark purple, and they still shot pain up his arm whenever he strained his muscles.

'Dammit Ryuuzaki, you just had to hurt my wrists, didn't you,' Light shot a quick glare at the detective, and his eyes narrowed further at the impish gleam in L's eyes. 'Bastard. You and your damn handcuffs. Mental note: never let Ryuuzaki near me again when he has the key to those blasted things and we're in bed together.'

"Light?" He blinked, Misa's annoying voice ringing in his head. Light turned back to the girl, his face immediately resuming a calm and emotionless mask.

"Misa, this isn't really the time for you to be visiting. We're working hard to find out who Kira is, and I really don't have time to give you any attention," he said, and Misa's face dissolved into a angry pout.

"But Light, you never have time for me anymore! It's because of him," she threw her arm out, her talon-like nail pointing at L, "isn't it?!" Misa stomped over to the ebony haired boy, her lips curling into a vicious scowl. "Why can't you unchain him?! How dare you keep my precious Light chained to you day in and day out! He needs a life, but you keep him trapped here like a prisoner," she screamed, unaware that the whole team was now staring at her with wide eyes. L, his thumb barely between the edge of his lips, turned and stared up at the furious blond.

"I need Light-kun to stay by my side so that I may keep an eye on him. He and I both have told you that. That's why the handcuffs," he raised his right wrist, giving it a shake that jangled the long chain connecting him to Light. A thin beam of pain raced up Light's arm as the cuff dangling loosely-the only comfort L had been able to give him without looking suspicious-around his wrist rattled up and down. "If you have nothing more to say, then you should leave and let us get back to work."

Misa's face turned a bright shade of bloodred, her lips trembling with fury, eyes glowing a bright angry blue. "Light, did you hear what he said to me," she screamed, stomping her booted foot on the floor. Light breathed a long sigh, his eyes rolling as he glanced at the blond.

"Yes Misa, but he's right. Obviously, I can't go on a date right now, and I don't have any time to spare, so perhaps you should come back another time. I promise we'll go on a date soon," Light smiled at her. L chuckled under his breath, peering at Light out of the corner of his eye and giving the teen a small nod; he knew Light was faking. "Please Misa?"

"Well..." she glanced in between him and L, her eyes narrowing like a cat's as she scowled at the pale spidery boy. "All right, but you owe me big time! I'll come visit you next week!" Misa placed a wet, lipsticked kiss on Light's cheek, not noticing the way that his honey-brown eyes froze up, turning into panes of brown glass. "Bye Light!" Everyone waved as she bounded out the door, her short miniskirt riding farther up her legs as she ran. Light watched her leave, his face still wearing a stoic mask, and he breathed a short groan, turning around and leaning over his computer.

"Bye Misa-Misa," Matsuda yelled, waving at the empty doorway. A faint cry of "bye" sounded back, a tribute to the blond's loud voice.

"Matsuda," L spoke up from his chair, his pupiless eyes gazing at the computer screen, "what time is it?"

"Umm," he glanced up at the flashing clock on the wall. "It's nearly nine o'clock. Why?"

"If you want, everyone can take off early tonight. Light-kun and I can handle everything," L wheeled around to stare at the suprised faces of the research team, one of which was Light himself.

"But, Ryuuzaki, why would you want to do that? We're supposed to be working hard on the Kira case, and yet,"

"Exactly why you all should leave early. Every one of you deserves a break. If you keep working the way you do, then you'll end up tiring yourselves out and end up being useless, a waste of time. So take off early tonight, and take tomorrow off as well. Visit your families, take the time and rest."

"But what about you, Ryuuzaki? And Light-kun?" Matsuda raised a brow at the detective, but L merely stared back with his blank eyes.

"Tomorrow is a Saturday, is it not? Well, Light-kun and myself will stay up tonight, finish looking over the new material we recently acquired over the Kira case, and then we both will take tomorrow off to relax and refuel, just like the rest of you." L gave them a faint smile. Matsuda glanced at the others worriedly, but it was Yagami Soichiro that finally spoke up.

"Ryuuzaki, if you think that that is the wisest thing to do, then we have no reason to doubt your judgement. Just make sure to relax tomorrow. You and my son have been working nonstop, and you deserve a break." He smiled, nodding his head at the detective and Light. "Thank you Ryuuzaki." He walked over to Light and gave the brunette a hug, his hand patting the teen on the back. "Make sure to get some rest. Bye Ryuuzaki," Soichiro grabbed his coat, giving a final wave to the two, and walked out the door. He was followed by the rest of the team. Matsuda was the last to leave, and he gave them a cheery smile while walking out, his hand rapidly waving in the air.

"Bye Ryuuzaki, bye Light-kun!"

L watched him leave, his black eyes narrowing until they were little more than cattish slits. Light glanced at his partner, giving a little chuckle as he rose to his feet, a smirk unfolding on his lips.

"Do I even need to ask what that was all about," Light walked over to L's chair, the chain falling to pool on the floor as he kneeled down in front of the boy's chair. L felt a smile twitch his lips, but his face remained stoic, devoid of any hopes of emotion. Only his black eyes shone with various streaks of emotion, and one of them was very familiar...

"I don't know Light-kun, do you?" L leaned closer, his pale face instantly losing its calm mask.

"You gave the team that time off to get them out of here, didn't you? Admit it Ryuuzaki, you wanted some alone time with me," Light grinned. L reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Light's face, the brunette silk practically whispering against his fingers, and Light moaned as pale fingertips "accidently" brushed over his cheek.

"I didn't disagree Light-kun."

Light's smirk grew, an arrogant gleam entering his gold hinted eyes.

"I thought so...anyway, now that you have me alone, what're you gonna do with me..." he chuckled, his hands grabbing the arms of L's chair. L glanced down, and he smiled inwardly at the bulge that was starting to appear in the front of Light's tight blue jeans.

"Light-kun, perhaps we should take this somewhere more private." Light's eyes flew wide open, and he spared a quick glance at the blinking cameras situated throughout the room.

"Yeah, that'd probably be wise." He backed away from the chair and let L climb out of his usual crouch, the handcuff chain rattling with his every move. Light followed as L stalked over to the cabinets set up against the far wall by the door, a confused look passing onto his face as he watched the detective crouch on the floor in front of them, in his hands a tiny silver key. The key fit into the silver lock on the cabinet door, and Light watched curiously as L pulled open the doors. He glanced inside, his brow raising as Light let out an exasperated sigh. "Ryuuzaki, what're you doing?"

"We need whipped cream. We ran out last night," L pulled out a can of the sweet topping, his smile widening as he held out the can. Light sighed, his hand snatching the whipped cream.

"You can't be serious," he rolled his eyes, giving the can a small shake. L stared at him, and finally Light gave a small nod. "Fine, we'll take the whipped cream." Pushing the cabinet doors shut, the detectives climbed to their feet and started towards the door, L stuffing the tiny key back into the pocket of his jeans. "You use the same key to unlock the cuffs and the cabinet?"

"Of course, Light-kun. This cabinet is my private candy stash."

Light rolled his eyes. Neither teen spoke a word as they started towards the stairs, L in the lead, the only sound between them the clinking of the handcuffs and chain. "Ryuuzaki, why're we taking the stairs," Light frowned, seeing the door to the stairs coming closer with every step they took. L glanced back at him, a cattish smile on his pale face.

"Because, Light-kun, there's one spot on the stairs that there are no cameras."

He pulled the door open and walked through it, dragging Light behind him as he started down the concrete steps. Light didn't know how long they walked, but the pain in his legs and back-courtesy of a few nights earlier-was beginning to become more than a dull ache. He endured in silence though, instead roaming his eyes down L's hunched form. Dark ebony hair trailed down the man's shoulders, unkept and wild. The locks, which Light knew were softer than they looked, contrasted to the starkness of L's long sleeved shirt. The shirt hung loosely on the detective's lanky form, the wrist of one sleeve pushed up to reveal the shining silver of the handcuff. Light smirked as his gaze traveled downward, his narrowed eyes gleaming at the sight of the baggy jeans hanging loosely around L's hips, the blue jeans wrinkled as bad as the shirt. Long muscular legs were concealed underneath the material, legs that Light was instantly wishing were wrapped around his hips. Narrow feet stepped down the stairs without making a sound, and Light was sorely tempted to reach his hand out and

"Light-kun?"

Light blinked. He brought his gaze up, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the sight of L staring straight at him, shadow-rimmed eyes filled with a dark lust that made him want to moan.

"Yeah Ryuuzaki?"

"There are no cameras here."

Light frowned at that, his gaze sweeping over the area he'd been paying no attention too. They were standing at the bottom of the stairwell, the steps leading into a small room made of plaster and concrete. Just like L had said, Light could find no cameras anywhere in the room, or near the stairs for that matter. Dull gray concrete was all the boy could see. Dull concrete and the iron bars that made up the railings.

"Hmm, you're right. So now that we're out of sight, what're you going to do to me?"

L took stepped towards him, spidery hand reaching out and pressing against Light's chest. The brunette shivered as the pale fingers swept up his stomach, prodding the wiry muscles underneath his black long sleeved shirt. Light held back the moan that was threatening to escape his lips, his hand curling around L's waist and snaking up his back, the tan fingers grabbing several strands of the detective's black hair. The sleeve of his shirt fell down around his lower arm, the bruise around his wrist clearly revealed.

"Light-kun..." L stared up into Light's eyes, his smile widening a little bit every second. "Do your wrists still hurt?"

"Not that bad Ryuuzaki, just an occasional twinge of pain every now and then." Light rubbed his fingers over a strand of L's hair, a small grin on his blushing face. "Why? You worried about me," he leaned down, his lips gently brushing the side of L's neck. Light felt the boy's pulse race, and he let his hand fall to the small of L's back, his fist curling in the wrinkled fabric underneath. "It felt better today, especially since you were nice enough to loosen the cuff a little bit."

"I am truly sorry about that Light-kun. You should have told me that I was holding your wrist too tight, or that the handcuff was hurting you that bad." L sighed, his hand reaching behind his back and gently grabbing Light's arm. The brunette stared silently as L pulled the arm around in front of them and raised it up, his pale fingers resting right below the bruise. "Next time, I'll make sure to be more gentle."

"Next time? You plan on dragging me around and handcuffing me to a bed again?!" Light's eyes widened in fury, the color resembling bright golden-brown topaz. L shrugged, but his lips tightened as he brought his other hand up to Light's right cheek; a bright red lipstick lip mark was imprinted on the brunette's cheek, and L shuddered in disgust as his fingertips brushed the smudge.

"If I ever see Misa kiss you like that again, I will be very upset," he frowned, smoothly avoiding Light's question. Light twitched his cheek, growling at the feeling of the thick lipstick on his skin.

"Ughh, I forgot she kissed me. Ryuuzaki, do you have a tissue or something? I want to wipe that mark off."

"Of course Light-kun." L dug a hand into his jean pockets, and Light glanced at the can of whipped cream resting on the ground beside his foot. L pulled a handful of lint out of his pockets, and he glared at it in disgust, dropping the lint down on the ground. It landed beside the can, and Light blinked as he saw a glint of silver inside the ball of gray fluff. Glancing up, Light smirked as he saw L still searching his pockets, and facing away from him. Watching the older boy carefully, Light bent down and grabbed the silver thing, his eyes widening as held it up.

"The key..."

"What'd you say Light-kun?"

Light quickly hid the key in his hand, his smile wide and totally innocent looking. He turned his gaze back onto L, who was staring at him quietly, a faint frown on his pale face.

"Nothing Ryuuzaki. Did you find a tissue?"

"No." L gave his head a quick toss, his hair falling in shaggy strands all over his face. Dark eyes peered out from behind the black curtain, eyes that churned with emotion and yearning. Light couldn't help but stare into the black pools, his hand tightening around the tiny key as L walked over to him, his frown deepening as he peered at the brunette's face. "Light-kun, what's the matter? You seem off..." L murmured, his face moving closer to Light's. Their lips were nearly touching before L stopped, his hand coming up to lightly brush Light's face. L clenched his shirt around his hand, and Light blinked as the detective started rubbing at the smudge on his cheek. A red stain, courtesy of Misa's electrifying lipstick, appeared on his shirt, the mark completely disappeared from his cheek.

"I'm just fine Ryuuzaki..." Light let his arm wind around L's waist, his clenched hand pressing into the detective's back. "In fact, I'm better than fine." He scooted back against the metal bars of the railing, and L eagerly leaned up against the auburn-haired boy, his hands fisting in Light's hair and shirt.

"Light-kun..." he moaned as Light bent forward, his lips pressing against the pale skin of L's throat. Teeth nipped at the tender flesh in the hollow of L's throat, so sharp that the detective cried out in pain as Light's teeth cut into the supple skin. A thin trickle of blood ran down the base of his neck, staining the collar of his shirt a dull garnet, but L payed the tiny wound no mind. Light licked the tiny stream off of L's chin, his tongue running up the smooth alabaster cheek and up to the corner of L's eye.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light kissed his way back down L's face, smooth lips whispering over the boy's skin as easily as silk. L gave a long sigh at the feeling of Light's lips on his shoulder, the warmth seeping through the thin cotton and heating his skin. Light smirked, his free hand grabbing the collar of L's shirt and tugging it down, revealing a bit of the boy's shoulder and chest. The gasps coming from the detective made him chuckle, and Light fiercely resumed his attack.

He trailed his lips down to the V of skin he'd uncovered, his tongue prodding every inch of the pale flesh, and Light sucked on the skin where L's neck met his shoulder, his smirk increasing as he saw the pale red mark he'd made. Nails scraping against the cotton material, Light ran his hand down the length of L's chest, his fingers snagging the hem and pulling it away from the skin. L let out a loud moan as Light swept his hand under the shirt, his sweaty palm caressing the tender flesh, and he nearly collapsed against the teen when the brunette's fingertip lightly brushed his nipple.

"Light-kun, please," L held back the cry that was threatening to escape his lips. Light placed a warm kiss on his lips, fingers grasping the tiny bud and giving it a gentle pull. "Light-kun!"

"What's the matter Ryuuzaki, can't you handle it?" Light gave another small tug, and L started to squirm against him, arms wrapping around his waist and hugging the detective with bone crushing force. He let his hand travel around L's side to the older boy's back, nails ripping at the pale flesh, and Light felt his eyes narrow as his fingers brushed his clenched left fist. 'Excellent.' His lips tenderly brushing the tiny wound on L's neck, Light switched the tiny key from his left hand to the right, and he quietly set to work. Running his mouth over the smooth white skin of L's taut neck, Light grinned as the cuff around his wrist snapped off, the chain and empty cuff dangling by his left leg. "Hey Ryuuzaki?"

L's eyes focused, the pupiless orbs blinking once before fully staring at Light.

"Yes Light-kun?"

His smirk shifting into a fullout sneer, Light pushed L and twirled him around so that the older boy was pressed up against the metal bars, dark caramel eyes flashing seductively.

"Remember how when we first made love, you said that you were my guard, and that I was your prisoner?" L nodded, his own eyes narrowing suspiciously as he stared at the brunette. Light grinned, and he held up the cuff that usually laid around his wrist. "I'm your guard now." L's face exploded in an expression of malicious rage, and he started to push away from the bars, but Light was prepared. He slammed his shoulder into L's chest, holding him there with his sheer weight, and he grabbed the dangling handcuff. L released a scream of rage as Light wound the chain around his cuffed wrist and pinned it to a metal bar, the other cuff rounding around the bars and snapping around his left wrist.

"Light-kun, release me this instant!"

"No, I'm good." Light took a step back and admired his handiwork, tucking the key into the pocket of his jeans. L was chained to the bars of the railing, and, even though he had a little bit of slack, he could barely pull away from the bars. Light had made sure of that. All L could do was thrash against his bonds. "Actually Ryuuzaki, I'm kind of enjoying the sight. You being chained up like this is a major turn on..." Light murmured thoughtfully, a casual smile forming on his lips. L glared at him, tugging his wrists and rattling the silvery chain.

"Light-kun, RELEASE ME!"

"Call this payback Ryuuzaki. You didn't seem to care when you chained me up to your bed and put me through torture," Light said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now it's my turn. I'm going to make you scream for me, and you're gonna love every damn minute of it."

Light ran a finger over L's cheek. "You know, I hate to ruin another of your shirts, but..." his hands twisted in the thin cotton of L's shirt, a faint ripping sound echoing in the tiny room and up the stairwell. L's face feigned expressionless, but his eyes were pools of dark anger, and they darkened even more when Light made a long tear down the front of his shirt, the wrinkled material splitting apart like a vest. Light pushed aside the garment, his lips kissing a trail down and over L's chest. The black-haired boy felt his hands wrapping around the metal bars he was chained to, a soft mewl piercing his lips as the heat pooling in his stomach started to turn into a burning inferno, Light's kisses and tiny nips turning his skin a flushed baby pink.

"Light-kun..." he couldn't draw anything else past his lips. L felt his eyes roll up in his head as Light's lips lightly brushed the sensitized area around his nipple, teeth gently biting the tender flesh and sucking. "Ahh..."

"Ryuuzaki," Light drew away, giving the creamy skin in front of him another languous lick. "Ready to have some fun?"

"What're...you talkin...talking about Light-kun?" L's dark eyes slightly narrowed at the mischevious look on Light's handsome face, and he tugged on the handcuffs and chain wrapped around his wrists, but to no prevail. He couldn't help but watch as Light leaned down and grabbed the can of whipped cream, giving it a quick shake and flashing the chained detective a wicked sneer, his golden-brown eyes crinkling with laughter.

"Just what I said. Are you ready to have some fun?" He touched the nozzle to the top of L's chest, and Light gently pressed the button on top of the can. A thick stream of fluffy whipped cream spurted out and shot across L's skin, the thick foam oddly cold.

"Mm...that's cold," L shivered as the can made a sraight line of cream down his stomach.

"Good." Light dropped the can to the floor, his hands splaying out across the sides of L's chest. His stare dark and consumed with lust, Light ran a finger through a bit of the whipped cream and placed it against L's lips. L parted his mouth and took the digit into his moist cavern, sucking and dissolving the whipped cream. The melted cream drizzled over Light's finger, and he hissed pleasurably as teeth and tongue ran over the skin, licking away the dripping whipped cream.

"Light-kun, that was a delectable treat," L grinned, and Light pulled his finger back, a deep growl rumbling in his throat. "But what about the rest?"

The brunette simply smiled, his lips pressing hungrily against the whipped cream covered area of L's chest. His saliva mingled with the foam as Light sweeped his tongue downwards, the cream melting from the heat of his lips, and L started to struggle against the chains again, his lips trembling as Light's mouth trailed farther down his stomach. When the brunette was kneeling on the floor, lips right above the waistband of his jeans, L gasped at the tingling sensation that was making its way up his spine. Light's face was flushed, his eyes a swirl of emotion identical to the ones in L's, and he stared up at the older boy with a growing-and very seductive-smile.

"There's one more treat I want Ryuuzaki..." his fingers curled through the belt loops of L's jeans, and the detective's eyes narrowed slightly as Light gave them a short tug.

"Oh, is that so? And do I have any choice in the matter," L frowned, but a playful edge was creeping into his voice. Catching the humor, Light's fingers brushed over the button at the front of L's pants, quickly unfastening it and pulling down the zipper.

"Considering that you're chained to the railing, and I'm the one with the key, then I'd say no," Light grinned at him, a dominating gleam entering his caramel eyes. He leaned closer, his chest gently pressing against L's own sticky one, and he brought his lips down to L's ear. "Wouldn't you agree, Ryuuzaki?" L started to reply, but Light's hand was inching down the front of his jeans and boxers, fingertips brushing his growing member and making him let out a low hiss.

"Light-kun, you are going to pay for this," L snarled at him, a low groan rumbling in his throat.

"Really?" Light ran his fingers down the length of L's erection, his smirk growing at sight of the way the detective's eyes started to widen, a strangled mewl escaping L's lips. "You know Ryuuzaki, you feel awfully hard to me. I bet those pants must be kind of uncomfortable. Let's take 'em off, shall we?"

Light pulled his hand out, silky skin whispering against L's and making him moan, and he grabbed the jeans and gave them a small tug. The denim snaked down L's legs, the soft yet rough material bringing a harsh groan to his lips, but Light didn't stop until the jeans were pooled around the older boy's ankles. L quickly stepped out of the jeans and kicked them away with his bare foot, his pale thighs practically snow white under the harsh lights. His boxers, made of plain white cotton, did nothing to hide the bulge in the front, and Light laid a hand over the spot, his fingers gently pressing and rubbing the concealed member.

"You enjoy being cruel to me, don't you Light-kun?" The grin that spread across his face told L that answer.

"You're one to talk Ryuuzaki." Light held up his wrist; the fading braid-like bruise was clearly evident around his wrist. "Who was it exactly that chained me to a bed?"

"Excellent point." Light felt L's burning gaze on him as he kneeled down on the floor, strands of dark brown hair falling over his flushed cheeks and golden-brown eyes. L felt goosebumps race up his back as Light grabbed the hem of his boxers and tugged, the soft cotton also falling to pool around his ankles. His legs starting to shake, L was barely able to nudge the material aside, his teeth grinding with every gentle touch Light gave to his legs.

"Ryuuzaki?"

The detective glanced down, and he nearly screamed in tormented delight as Light's hand closed around his throbbing shaft.

"Ye...yes Light-kun..." he stammered, calm facade thrown away. Light smirked, his eyes narrowing into predetorial slits.

"How's it feel to be the prisoner?"

L started to moan as Light's lips closed on his member, tongue rubbing the shaft and fingers brushing the soft skin with tiny delicate movements.

"Light-kun...no fair..."

"Mmm..." Light sucked harder, his hand thrusting up and down on the shaft in time with the sucks. L bit back the gutteral cry on the tip of his tongue, his hands curling and uncurling as the attack on his member continued.

"...Light-kun..."

He felt the tightening of his balls, and he desperately started to thrash against the chains, but it was all in vain.

"Light-kun, I'm going to cum! Please, I need you..." L moaned. Light pulled away, and L instantly caught the wicked smile on the brunette's face. "Light-kun..."

"Sorry Ryuuzaki, but I'm not through with you yet." Light pulled away and rose to his feet, his hands laying casually on his sides. "Your torture has barely begun." L, still whimpering in need, glared at the younger boy, his dark eyes blazing with fury. Light ignored the dirty looks, instead reaching up and snatching the hem of his shirt. With a dark smile, the brunette tugged the shirt over his head, the soft material sliding slowly over his skin and revealing taut muscles and tan skin, all forming a chest that L was just dying to have underneath him. "What's wrong Ryuuzaki, see something you like?" Light tossed the shirt to the floor, a faint twinge shooting up his arms, and he then bent over and tugged off his white socks. L felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head when Light let his hands fall to the waistband of his pants, his fingers sliding under the dark blue material and tugging it down an inch. A hint of his red boxers was visible, the cloth silky and probably unbelievably soft.

"You are an unbelievable bastard Light-kun," L growled. Light shrugged, the simple movement making the older boy let out a loud groan.

"Why? Hate that you can't touch," Light gestured to himself, "but only look?" He walked over to the boy, standing just close enough that L could feel the heat radiating off his skin, and he could see the beads of sweat trailing down the smooth skin. "Ryuuzaki..." Light pressed himself up against the boy, his hands brushing over L's trapped arms, nails lightly scraping the pale flesh. L buried his face into the crook of Light's neck, his tongue brushing the salty skin. From his spot, L could see the faint teeth marks on Light's side, marks that he himself had given the brunette only nights earlier. L lost track of thought when Light's hips thrusted against his, the rough denim rubbing his cock and making him groan at the strange and alluring blend of pleasure and pain.

"Light-kun, please release me. I want to touch you," L groaned as the brunette thrusted his hips again. Light frowned, a odd shine in his brown and gold-flecked eyes.

"Why would I want to do that? I like having you bound up like this...you're my prisoner. Besides, if I was to release you, then how do I know you won't try and top again? You know as well as I do that you can overpower me, with a fight, and that's a chance I'd rather not take." Light stepped back, and the two solemnly glared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, L went slack in the chains, his black eyes softening, losing their dark shadows.

"Light-kun, the probability of me being able to overpower you is under ten percent. Please release me," L whispered, a tiny smile on his lips. Light stared at him, a faint suspicious frown on his face, but ever so slowly he pulled the key out of his jeans pocket. L stared at the silver piece of metal, and he eagerly pulled on the chains holding him prisoner. "Please Light-kun, I need to touch you..."

"...well..." Light brushed a finger up L's chest, a faint smirk on his face.

"Light-kun, please?" The utter pleading in his voice made Light smile, and he released a low groan, his eyes rolling as he brought the key to the silver manacle around L's left wrist. It released with a loud clink, and L immediately shook out his wrist, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Light. His arm reached out and wrapped around the brunette's waist, pulling him close and spooning against L's chest. Light grinned at the sudden contact, and he brought the key up to the other remaining manacle. It too fell away, and L brought his released hand up to fist in Light's auburn colored locks, the chain and cuffs rattling against the railing as they slid to the floor.

"Happy now?"

"Very." L pulled Light's face forward and jammed his lips against his, his tongue licking provacatively against the brunette's lower lip. Light let his lips part, and L plunged his tongue into the caverns of the younger boy's mouth, chuckling gutterally as their tongue's battled for dominance. Light's lips tasted like whipped cream, and L moaned as he pressed his lips more roughly to the other boy's, teeth gently nipping the rosy and bruised flesh. His hands swept down Light's sides, pressing all the pressure points that he knew so well. Light arched his back at the pleasurable tingles shooting down his back, his hips thrusting against L's and making the detective whimper. "Light-kun, I want to pleasure you."

"Oh really?"

Light pushed him away with a gentle hand, a seductive smile on his face. "Then by all means, pleasure me." L grabbed Light's shoulders, pushing the teen back up against the far nearest wall, and he let out a sexy growl by the brunette's ear.

"Playtime's over Light-kun...let's have some real fun." L raked his nails over Light's chest as he kneeled down on the ground in front of the boy, his fingers twisting in the waistband of Light's pants and pulling the jeans down. Light barely had time to kick the jeans aside before L was scrambling and tugging his boxers down, his ragged breathing and glazed eyes making the black-haired boy smile.

"Aghhh, Ryuuzaki..." Light cried out as L's lips encircled his member, licking and sucking the tender flesh and making him moan. L glanced up at him, his sucks growing harder, hands reaching up and clenching Light's thighs with bruising force. "Dammit Ryuuzaki!" He could feel the tightening in his loins, and he started to push against L's bony shoulders, his fingers digging into the pale flesh as he made the detective fall back on his hands. "Enough..." he growled, his dark gold eyes slits of burning and melted caramel.

"Light-kun, what,"

"Get on your stomach Ryuuzaki." Just like L had their first time, Light had given the boy a direct order, and he slowly, his pale and muscular limbs twisting and bending in a seductive dance, did as the brunette complied. "I'm topping this time." Light kneeled down, and L shivered as he felt a soft pressure at his entrance. "I'll try and be gentle," Light whispered, his lips tickling the outer edge of the detective's ear, tongue flicking out to lick the soft skin.

"I'm ready Light-kun."

L felt his body tense up as a finger slid into his tight entrance, quickly followed by two others, until finally he couldn't take any more. Light made a scissoring motion, but a jolt of pain made L clench his muscles, a pained mewl escaping his lips as Light thrusted the digits in farther, stretching the passage and causing another burning sensation creeping across his back and legs. "Ahh...Light-kun..."

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki." Light pulled his hand back, and L watched as the brunette reached for the can of whipped cream. A spray of the cream drizzled over the palm of his hand, and Light clenched his fist, drenching his fingers in the sticky substance. "Here." L blinked, his expression confused. He stared at the offered hand, his black eyes questioning as he brought his mouth to the sweet, his tongue lapping away at the cream. Even when it was gone, L was still curious about the strange offering, and he told Light so.

"To calm you down."

"To calm me down? But Light-kun, I," Light thrusted in, and this time it was something bigger than three fingers. L's eyes shot open wide as his muscles screamed in pain, a mix of a gasp and scream echoing off the concrete walls. His nails scratched at the floor, but Light reached around and laid his hands atop L's, holding the fingers flat against the floor.

"That's why," Light groaned, his eyes glazing at the flash of pleasure that ran through his skin. "Oh god Ryuuzaki, you feel so damn good!"

"Light-kun...please, move..." the pain was fading, and L started to moan at the delicious friction that was building up; he need Light to move. Now. "Light-kun, please..."

"Please what? I wanna hear you beg Ryuuzaki, L." Light grinned, his eyes flashing wickedly. L glared at him, but when Light started to pull out, the dark haired boy released a soft whimper. "Beg."

"Damn you..." L let out a soft snarl. "Fine, is this what you want to hear? YAGAMI LIGHT, PLEASE FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Done."

Light slammed back into his warm passage, and L let out a shriek as the auburn haired boy pounded in and out, his hands brushing up L's arms and grabbing the gaunt shoulders. Nails gripped the pale skin and made faint imprints, but neither boy payed any mind. Light thrusted in harder, his member throbbing inside L's tight passage, and the detective screamed as he hit his prostate, shooting waves of raw pleasure through his thin body.

"Oh god Light, please," L gasped, pushing farther back against the boy. Light smiled; L was so blinded by the pleasure that he forgot about the use of honorifics. "LIGHT!"

"L!"

His hand fell and wrapped around L's member, pumping the soft organ with a steady speed that was driving L wild. "Faster Light, please!" The hand swept up and down the shaft faster, and L could feel the tightening in his loins returning, just as Light himself was growing more urgent, rougher and wilder.

"DAMMIT L!"

He pushed in farther, hitting L's prostate with a ferocious snarl. His hand that was still clenching L's shoulder raised up and grabbed strands of the black hair flowing around the detective's shoulders, pulling his head back and revealing the taut skin of his neck. Light leaned forward, digging deeper into L's tight passage, and placed a wet kiss on his neck, teeth nipping the gentle flesh.

"Light..." L screamed. Light thrusted in one more time, and L cried out as a final pleasurable wave shot up his back. Hot juices spreaded out and coated his insides, and L came a second later, the white liquid dripping all over Light's hand. His arms and legs shaking, L dropped flat to the floor, the breath whooshing out of his lungs as Light followed suit, their backs sticking from a combination of sweat and traces of whipped cream. "Mmm...Light, that was..."

"Fabulous? Spectacular? Awsome," Light grinned, letting the thick strands of black hair fall from between his fingers. His hand gently brushed down L's back, a small smile on his lips.

"Proud, are we?"

"Shouldn't I be? I didn't hear you complaining," Light sneered, placing a soft kiss on the base of the detective's neck. "You sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

"Light-kun." Ah, so the honorifics were back. Light placed another kiss on the side of L's neck, his hands gently coming to rest on the bony shoulders laying dormant underneath him.

"Hmm?"

"Would you be terribly mad if I teased miss Amane Misa when she comes to visit you next time? I'm considering jerking you away when she tries to hug you. Hopefully she'll go smashing into something, maybe Matsuda," L chuckled, and Light gave him another short kiss.

"Not really. I'd act irritated, but you'd probably be rewarded later that night."

L grinned, reaching his hand back and lightly patting the brunette on the butt.

"Light-kun?"

"What Ryuuzaki?"

"Do we have any whipped cream left?"

"Why?"

L turned his head so that Light could see his black eyes narrow, the dark orbs still streaked with lust.

"I want some more playtime."

**Ok, that's enough. You guys can decide what happens from there. I hope you enjoyed the story, and don't forget to click the little purple button before you leave!**

**Love ya AoiffeNymph!**


End file.
